And Then There Was You
by xMaryJanex
Summary: -SongFic- One shot. Final Fight. Death. Realization. Love. Review, Review, Review.


****

You

Disclaimer: I own nothing! Every single one of these happy little characters belongs to JKR and the song is "You" by Evanescence. Hope y'all enjoy. This is my first song fic and I had help from Heather in it .

****

"You"

The words have been drained from this pencil

Sweet words that I want to give you

Hermione sat at her desk in her upstairs bedroom, looking out over the tops of the houses in her neighbourhood in muggle London. She put her quill down on her parchment and sighed, looking dreamily off into space. She snapped out of her trance like state and let her brown eyes drift slowly down to the parchment, on which she was writing a letter to Harry. Hermione looked at the clock and blinked her soft brown eyes in surprise. It was later then she had expected. She pushed her light switch off and laid down on her comfortable bed in the corner of her large, airy light blue room.

__

And I can't sleep

I need to tell you good night

Three hours later, Hermione was still awake. She looked at the clock; 3:42 am. 'I need to get to sleep' thought Hermione. Her eyes sleepily drifted to the parchment laying across her desk. 'Maybe if I just finish up the letter to Harry…' and with that, she got up and strode across her lightly illuminated room to her desk, her slightly bushy brown hair flailing behind her. She finished off the letter and sighed from relief. At 4:17 am, she slipped back into bed, with a small smile playing on her lips.

__

When we're together, I feel perfect  
When I'm pulled away from you

I fall apart

All you say is sacred to me

Harry woke up to the sound of a "tap tap" on his window. Groaning, he turned around and looked through squinted eyes for his glasses. He found them a couple of inches away and grabbed them. He shoved them on his nose and looked again at the window. The owl was tapping even louder. "Alright, alright already!" Harry muttered under his breath.

__

You're eyes are so green  
I can't look away

Harry read over the letter that Hermione had sent him, leaving off with two lines about his eyes. Harry was dumbfounded. He had no clue what to say to her back. He didn't know Hermione liked his eyes so much. "They're just eyes," he said to the mirror. He rolled his eyes and stalked off in a huff. He sat down at his desk and began to write back to Hermione.

As we lay in the stillness,

You whisper to me

"Love, Harry," read Hermione for the millionth time that evening. It was the day after she wrote to him and she had just gotten his reply. She sighed heavily and fell back onto her bed, clutching the letter to her heart.__

"Lady, marry me,

Promise you'll stay with me"

"I hope to see you soon, and I really can't wait until we go back to Hogwarts, mostly to see you…and Ron. Hogwarts is going to be so fun this year, even with the Dark Lord placing a threat. I promise I won't let him hurt you, just promise you'll stay with me."

__

Oh, you don't have to ask me

You know you're all that I live for

Hermione read over the last few lines and again, her heart leapt into her throat and she choked back a scream of ecstasy. She didn't know what he meant, but she was so happy that Harry wanted her to "promise she'd stay with him". And she would. She quickly wrote back to Harry, telling him he didn't have to worry, she would always be by his side.

__

You know I'd die just to

Hold you, Stay with you

"Harry, you don't have to worry. You know I would die just to be with you. I promise you, I will stay with you, so that you can save me from Voldemort." Harry had just gotten Hermione's response to his letter. She was so good at reassuring him. He instantly felt better after reading over her letter.

At Hogwarts

__

Somehow I'll show you

That you are my night sky

"Oh," Hermione sighed as she looked out over the tops of the Forbidden Forest. It was December of Hermione's sixth year at Hogwarts. She was so tired but she couldn't sleep without dreaming about strange thoughts of Harry. She blinked at the brightness of the soft, white, powdery snow lying on the grounds. She shivered as a cool winter breeze blew over her and her sleeping robes. She looked out over the grounds once again and slowly made her way back up to Gryffindor Tower.

__

I've always been right behind you

Now I'll always be right beside you

June at Hogwarts

"HERMIONE! RON! WATCH OUT!!!!!!" Harry screamed at Hermione and Ron to watch out. Voldemort was advancing on them. Harry's heart wrenched with fear as a spells flew from both sides. Harry tried to yell _Avada Kedavra _at Voldemort, but he had just jumped out of the way in time. Instead the spell ricocheted off a stone and came full throttle at Ron. Time stopped as Ron's limp form fell and hit the ground with an alarming crash. "Nooooooo!!!!!!!" screamed Harry and Hermione in unison as they both ran over to Ron. "Harry," panted Hermione, "kill Voldemort…Now!" And Harry stood up and screamed _"Avada Kedavra,_ you bastard!" at Voldemort. "NO! NOT POT-" but Voldemort's words were cut off. He too fell to the ground, dead. Harry slowly blinked his vibrant green eyes as tears started to fall from them. Hermione was glued to Ron, sobbing into his shoulder.

__

So many nights,

I've cried myself to sleep

End Of Term Feast at Hogwarts

"And so, there are no more deep threats to the wizarding society. We owe it all to three people. Sadly, only two of which can be with us. Ronald Weasly died in a courageous battle for our world." Tears rolled down everyone's cheeks in the Great Hall. Hermione turned to Harry and they both hugged each other, gasping and sobbing. "Ron was a superior man and we owe our lives to him, Harry Potter and Hermione Granger. Let's bow our heads in silent prayer to Ronald. Forever let him be in our hearts" There was a murmur from every single person in the hall. _"Forever"_

__

Now that you love me, I love myself

I Never thought I would say that…

"Hermione, are you okay?" whispered Harry into her ear. Hermione made to nod on Harry's shoulder. "It...it won't always be like this, you know."

"I know, Harry... It's just... he's gone. Our best friend is dead! It's so hard to believe. ..why did it have to be _him?_ Why not me?" asked Hermione, looking up at him, a tear falling from her saddened brown eyes.  
  
"I know it's hard to believe... but it's the harsh truth. Everything happens for a reason, and at least Ron died as a hero... that's the best way to die," said Harry, gently lifting hand to her face and wiping a tear away with his thumb, even though tears were threatening to fall from his own.  
  
"You know, I never got to tell Ron how much of a great friend he was... It...It kind of makes you realise time is too short... how you should always tell people how great they are to you. Because you never know if they'll be there later," said Hermione.  
  
"Ron knew, Hermione," Harry reassured.  
  
"Harry... I've been thinking... I don't want you to go the same way without knowing how I feel first-" started Hermione. "I love you Harry... I've always loved you. I just wanted you to know...life is too short to lie about how you feel, and I'm done denying it."  
  
Harry swallowed hard, before embracing her tightly. "I'm not leaving you, I'll never leave you... I love you."

__

But I never thought there'd be…

You


End file.
